Erlebnisse
by SunJinAh09
Summary: Erlebnisse (n.) The experiences, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply and through whish we truly live. Chloe wants to make her last year in college memorable, while Beca is curious as to how her college life will turn out. It's a New school year, with new students, new experiences, new feelings, and new discoveries for some people in Barden University. [Title change!]
1. Strangers

So I haven't written in over a year? and I may be a loser (I haven't watched PP2 yet but I saw all the tumblr sets) but I just felt like writing again about this absolutely perfect ship. I actually ended up doing so bec I loved this one tumblr blog and I want to try and make something the owner of the author would like- tbh I'm quite nervous since this is the first time in a long time that I'd be doing another chapter fic. Hopefully I won't disappoint! So I think I've blabbed long enough? I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry- my writing needs polishing /sighs

I do not own any pitch perfect characters. If I did, bechloe would have happened in the first movie-

* * *

 _Stran-ger (n.)_

 _A person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar with._

* * *

A certain redhead got out of her car as she finally arrived at a familiar place. Chloe Beale has always considered Barden University as her second home. From having fun, intense, crazy, drunk adventures; to being a student who made through her classes without any problems, as well as being a part of the Barden Bellas; she considers her college life to be very successful.

She stretched her arms as she looked around, smiling to herself as she could see the place she'd be calling home for another year. It was her senior year and she was more than ready to make sure that this year would be the best year she'd have.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw a cab slowly pass by her. Her eyes immediately latched onto a brunette with a lot of eyeliner on and piercing steel blue eyes. Even though it was only for a few seconds, the girl made Chloe curious but seeing as the cab didn't pull over beside her, she shrugged her thoughts aside. Quickly digging into her bag, Chloe brought her phone out and dialed a number she knew all too well.

"Where are you? I'm at Barden already!" There was a certain squeal that she didn't notice come out as she was excited to see her best friend once again.

"Well hello to you too Chlo. I'm actually already at Barden too, plus I think I can see you." The voice on the other line said before hanging up, leading to a frown form on Chloe's face as the line went dead. Soon enough, the frown vanished as she felt someone embrace her tightly; turning around, she was greeted with a bright grin from her best friend.

"Bree! I missed you so much!" The two girls hugged a little more, ignoring the stares that random students were giving them. Aubrey Posen was her best friend ever since they met. The two were actually roommates during their freshman year, and they got to know each other more due to the fact that they entered the Barden Bellas at the same time. Ever since then, the two were just became really fast friends.

Eventually the two broke apart and grabbed their bags, deciding that they should check out the quad, in order to prepare for the activity fair the next day. Now that they were seniors, they were the co-captains of the Barden Bellas, and they need to find new members for their acapella group since they were hoping to erase that horrible incident of Aubrey's mishap on stage from before.

As they were walking towards the quad, Aubrey continued to talk about how she had a plan to make the Bellas on top once more. Chloe remained silent as they walked through the campus until a familiar brunette caught her eye.

There she was again, the same girl that she saw in the cab. Except now, the girl was on a longboard, effortlessly skating through the campus with headphones around her neck. Chloe had to admit, seeing her now made her even more curious and she was itching to meet the girl. Without thinking, she lightly bumped her shoulder with Aubrey's.

"Hey Bree, have you ever seen that girl around campus before?" Blinking as she was just interrupted, she followed Chloe's gaze and saw the skater, frowning a little.

"I haven't, nor do I think I want to again. She looks to alt." A chuckle escaped Chloe's lips as she heard the blonde speak.

"Alt, really?"

"Yes really! Skateboarding, and just look at those piercings, and who wears that much eyeliner? Can she even look more like a raccoon? Considering how small she looks, it adds even more to the raccoon thing." Aubrey shook her head as she moved her gaze to random students they were passing by, looking around for possible new members of their acapella group.

Chloe on the other hand kept her gaze on the girl slowly skating around; she realized that she was probably a freshman since she could see the brunette continuously looking around. _She's probably looking for her dorm._ She had to admit, the girl did have a huge amount of eyeliner on and a few more piercings that she would have, but to Chloe, it just made the brunette look attractive.

Unfortunately the girl made a turn and she was out of Chloe's sights, so the redhead brought her attention back to her best friend, hearing her talking about how they should choose their new members carefully and aim high so that they could make it to the championships. As much as Chloe liked the idea, she also wanted to have more fun during her senior year, she wanted to experience more, maybe even _experiment_ more, especially with that mysterious brunette.

"Earth to Chloe, are you even listening to me?" The Ginger turned to Aubrey and flashed her a bright smile, nodding and silently takes her best friend's hand as she drags the taller girl with her.

"Come on Bree, let's just check the quad and pick out a nice spot then look for something to eat. I'm starving." All Aubrey could do was shake her head and chuckle softly as she let herself get dragged by the bubbly girl in front of her. She could never say no to Chloe, so now as they walked, Aubrey decided to change the topic, asking about how her summer vacation was, a topic Chloe was more than eager to talk about.

* * *

After skating around for a while, the brunette finally arrives at her dorm, coming to a stop, she grabs her board as she slowly heads up to her room, not quite excited to meet some random girl she'd be rooming with for a while. As she was on her way to her room, she quickly typed a short message to her father, simply saying that she made it to Barden safely and that she's going to be too busy unpacking to see him later on (truth was, she just didn't feel like seeing him at all).

She finally reached the door of her room and cautiously entered, peeking her head in, only to see a tall and skinny girl unpacking her own things. _Great. I share a room with a stranger and she just has to be way taller than me._

Hearing the door, the tall girl turned around and flashed the brunette a bright and welcoming smile. "I'm guessing you're going to be my roommate for the year huh?" She extended her hand towards her, urging the shorter girl to fully enter the room. "I'm Stacie Conrad, and I hope you'll be a fun person to room with."

The shorter girl raised her brow but chuckled softly, shaking Stacie's hand. "I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell. And I can try to be, but I warn you, I'm not into doing the girl bonding nights."She looked at the taller girl as she heard her laugh.

"Don't worry, I look like it, but trust me. I'm not into those things too. But I do warn you, a sock might be tied on the doorknob from time to time. After all… " Stacie points to her crotch and shrugs nonchalantly. "He's a hunter."

"You call it a dude, really?" Beca couldn't help but chuckle as she heard the girl talk, she set her longboard aside and unpacked her laptop and mixing equipment first, making sure that she placed them somewhere she could comfortably work.

"Wow, I thought you were hot when you walked in, now with all that stuff? You're way hotter." Beca quickly turned around and looked at Stacie with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Stacie simply shrugged as she leaned on her dresser with her arms crossed.

"Just being honest, don't worry. I won't molest you or anything. You're hot and all, but I'll respect that you're my roommate." Beca merely blinked as she tilted her head a little before letting out another chuckle.

"Well, thanks I guess…" With that said, Beca started unpacking all her other things and as she was finishing up, so was her roommate. Said roommate asked if Beca wanted to go around the campus with her. Normally, she would refuse something like that, especially from someone she just met. But Beca had a feeling she'd get along with her roommate so she agreed and they proceeded to head out, walking around, having no destination in mind as they got to know each other more.

The roommates ended up walking towards the quad and remained there as Stacie wanted to _"study her prey"_. Beca simply laughed again as she was starting to enjoy more and more of what Stacie had to say. As the taller was looking around, Beca decided to people watch as well. She saw several types of people setting up booths around the quad. She could see nerds playing quidditch (quite surprised that they were trying their hardest to do so), jocks who were trying to impress people by lifting the tables and such, and there was even a group of students who looked like they enjoyed their brownies way too much. _That's college for you._

Beca's gaze then fell upon two girls near the middle of the quad. One was a tall blonde girl who seemed a little uptight, while beside her was a redhead with a smile constantly on her face. She couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the redhead a little as the girl piqued her curiosity. She wasn't even sure as to why she was curious about that random redhead, and as she was trying to think of a reason, she heard Stacie suddenly speak up.

"So you're for that team huh?" Beca looks at her with a confused look before realizing that Stacie noticed where- or who she had been looking at the whole time.

"W-what? Oh- no I'm not gay. Well… I don't think I am? I-" She was cut short when Stacie didn't let her finish.

"Ohhh still confused hm? Well we are in college now, it's time to experiment and find out what team you're up for!" With a laugh, Stacie nudged Beca lightly before looking back at the pair in the middle of the quad. "But I have to say, that blonde one looks awfully hot. She's not the one you were eyeing right?"

The shorter shook her head, even mentioning that she looks way too uptight for her. Honestly though, Beca never really thought about it, she moved a lot so relationships were never really on her mind. She did have a feeling that Stacie was more than open about being with a girl from their conversations leading them to the quad.

"Barden Bellas? Isn't that the acapella group here?" Stacie pointed out the sign the two were now hanging and Beca simply shrugged, trying to look uninterested as she still looked at the redhead.

"Acapella, that's a thing now right?" Again, she was lightly pushed by her taller friend and they both ended up chuckling softly. Then suddenly, an idea pops up into Stacie's head, quickly looking at Beca.

"Hey, what about we go to the activities' fair tomorrow? We can stop by that booth and talk to them?" Beca couldn't help but let out a soft groan, one that was unnoticed by Stacie. She wanted t o have a quiet college life, finish as soon as she could and graduate so she could finally fix up her music career.

"Do I have to be there? Can't you go and talk to her on your own? I mean you do have him." Beca playfully points to Stacie's _hunter_ and they both laugh again.

"Well as good as I may be, I still need a wingman Mitchell, come on- it can be fun!" Beca merely rolled her eyes as she looked at the taller girl beside her.

"Okay Conrad. I'll go- but only if I don't have to talk to the blonde one." Happy with the response, Stacie gave her a quick hug before chuckling a little again.

"Don't worry, I'll be hitting on her while you talk to that redhead you keep looking at." Beca merely shook her head as she urged Stacie to head back now as she was starting to feel hungry. It wasn't that hard to do so since she was starting to feel the hunger as well, and Beca couldn't believe how her first day was going. She couldn't believe that she already got a long with her roommate and now they were bonding even more.

Maybe she should thank her dad for making her attend this school. Maybe she could enjoy her years here. Maybe she could listen to Stacie and actually experiment in college. _Maybe with the redhead._

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Please feel free to comment! They will all be highly appreciated, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to say so as well. Thanks guys!

Sun


	2. Koi No Yokan 恋の予感

_Koi No Yokan 恋の予感_

 _(n.) lit. "Premonition of Love"; the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love. This differs from the idea "Love at First Sight" in that it does not imply that the feeling of love exists, rather it refers to the knowledge that a future love is inevitable._

* * *

Beca groaned as she heard her roommate's alarm blaring throughout the room, she was never a morning person; unfortunately for her, Stacie was. The small brunette tried to drown out the alarm by covering her head with a spare pillow, but the sound was barely muffled out. With an audible grunt, Beca sat up and threw a pillow at Stacie's direction

"Damn it woman, turn that annoying alarm off!" Stacie stirred as the pillow Beca threw hit her right on her head, the taller girl sat up and glared at Beca as she threw the pillow back.

"Why are we doing this so early in the morning?" Beca looked at the girl in disbelief, taking a few deep breaths to calm her down, thinking that it was too early to be angry at her new-found friend.

"It's your alarm, you tell me-" With a quick shake of her head, she realized that she would not be able to get back to her sleep. Instead Beca stood up and walked towards Stacie's bed, kicking the taller woman's bed a little. "Get up Giant. You woke me up, now you owe me coffee."

It took a few more kicks for Stacie to finally stand up, both were groggy but still went on their way to shower and get dressed for the day. Despite the argument, the taller did in fact treat Beca to coffee, considering the fact that Beca was going to do her a favor later on.

"You know Mitchell, technically I don't owe you for later. You'll be able to talk to that other girl while I hit on the blonde one. So it's pretty much a win-win situation." Beca quietly drank her coffee as the two walked around aimlessly, shrugging slightly.

"I woke up hours before I originally planned to wake up because of _your_ alarm. So yeah, you pretty much owe me." The two girls did end up getting along well, they got to bond more over lunch and dinner the day before. Granted most of the information came from Stacie since Beca wasn't the type to talk about herself that much. But Stacie knew how to read a person. She did find out that Beca came to Barden because her father was a professor there, and that the girl was absolutely driven to have a career in music. Beca on the other hand liked how outspoken her roommate was, it was fun to have someone opposite her. At first she was awkward with how open Stacie was about her sexuality, but after a while, she just thinks that it was pretty funny how she acted with it.

The two continued to walk around the campus, as their classes wouldn't start until the next day. They agreed that before they went to the quad, they would both get their schedules for the semester first, so that at least they would be able to know where their classes would be held.

At some point, Beca was actually stalling; a part of her didn't want to go to the activity fair, she just didn't feel like it. Meeting people takes a lot out of her, let alone get to know them. And she was fine with having one solid friend first, would talking to the random two girls really be needed? As the pair finally got their schedules, there wasn't anything that Beca could do to keep Stacie from dragging her to the quad (which wasn't hard considering the height difference).

The roommates finally reach the quad, filled with students going around, checking what extra-curricular activity they would join. Beca stayed close to Stacie, she felt a little uncomfortable as other students rushed to different booths. All of a sudden, Beca saw a booth that had Barden DJs written on it, she immediately pulled on Stacie's arm and pointed to the said booth.

"Can we at least check that booth out first? We can go to the Bella booth afterwards." Stacie couldn't help but chuckle a little as she saw the normally bad ass girl act like a spazz with the simple mention of DJ-ing. Without even saying anything, she started walking towards the booth with an excited Beca beside her. As they were studying the booth, a heavily-accented voice broke their train of thought.

"Lookie here, the Barden DJs- the Deaf Jews." The two turned around to see a rather large blonde girl, trying to do motions with her hands before a snort came out from Stacie.

"Wow Mitchell, I didn't know you were a Jew." She laughed even more when she felt Beca try to elbow her side, ruffling the shorter girls' hair before smiling at the blonde from before.

"Hey I'm Stacie and this feisty little girl is Beca!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fat Amy." With that said, Beca couldn't help but raise her brow and smirk a little as the new girl in front.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, is that a problem shortie?" Beca raised her hands in defense and they all laughed as they talked a little more. When Stacie mentioned that she wanted to go to the Barden Bella booth, Fat Amy perked up and flashed them a huge grin.

"Oh you girls are going there too? I was just on my way there to show those skinny pitches my awesome singing and dancing skills." Again, the two brunettes laughed softly, enjoying the company of the third girl, and they soon went right to the Acapella booth.

Beca did relax a little as now she wouldn't have to talk to the redhead as much since they had a new addition to their duo, maybe she could just stay quiet at the side while Stacie tries to impress the uptight one, while Amy talks about random things to the redhead? As she kept thinking about what may happen once they reach there, she could see Stacie and Amy talking nonstop. Again, it amazed her how she made yet another friend this quickly, but instead of questioning it, she just let out a soft smile. _Maybe college wasn't a bad idea._

The trio slowed down once they could see the Barden Bella booth, and with confident strides, Stacie and Amy greeted the two other girls, while Beca slowly made her way to the group of four. Beca remained quiet at the side as she watched Stacie try to impress the blonde. She believed her name was Aubrey, if she heard it correctly. Judging from the conversation, she was right with her first impression of the girl. She sounded uptight and looked tense, but Beca chuckles silently as she could see the girl blush at Stacie's advances. _This girl is good-_

Her attention then goes towards Amy and the redhead-Chloe was it? The two started to match pitch and it was something that was quite entertaining to watch as Amy added her own spice to the small test. What Beca didn't realize was that a soft but audible laugh unconsciously escaped her lips as Amy ended her pitch battle with Chloe, which managed to get the attention of the latter (since Amy was now showing the other two her "mermaid dancing"). And now, she was looking right at the redhead, feeling her heart race a little as she looked into those blue eyes of hers.

Looking into those eyes- Beca suddenly felt a rush of emotion flow through her. It was brief but it was something different, something that confused her, something that made her want to see where it would lead to afterwards. But she was sure about one thing. _College definitely was a good choice._

"Hi, my name's Chloe! What's your name?"

* * *

Chloe sat up and happily stretched her arms, turning to see Aubrey's bed already made with the owner nowhere in sight. Not even questioning it, Chloe simply stood up and went for a quick shower and returned as soon as she was done. As she was ruffling her hair, the door to her room opened and she smiled as she saw her best friend with a cup of hot coffee with her name on it.

"This is exactly why we're best friends." With a huge grin, Chloe gave her a quick hug before accepting the coffee, sitting down on her bed once more as she looks at Aubrey.

"So we'll need to get ready for later. We really need to have to choose our new Bellas wisely." Once she heard the word Bellas, Chloe decided to drown in her thoughts. Sure she loved being a Bella, but she wanted to be more than that. She loved her best friend, but sometimes Aubrey talked too much about wanting to bring the Bellas back on top. She figured that Aubrey only wanted to do so because of the incident from before.

"Hey Bree, how about we just see who's interested in being a part of the Bellas? I'm sure people will show up." The blonde looked at the girl happily drinking her coffee on the bed and let out a soft smile. Having Chloe for a best friend had advantages, her optimism being one of them. Aubrey then looked at her with a bright smile, Chloe always managed to make her want to change the topic.

"That sounds good, so now how about we take our coffees outside with us while we go grab something to eat before heading to the quad?" With a soft squeal from the ginger, she stood up and gathered some things before looking up at Aubrey with a smile.

"How about some doughnuts?" The two laughed as they left their room and went to grab said doughnuts, they talked about how they were both excited for what their senior year had for them and neither noticed how fast time passed.

"Chlo, we should head to the quad already, we might miss possible Bellas if we're late." Chloe couldn't help but chuckle as she could hear the nervousness in her best friend's voice. Standing up, she grabbed Aubrey by the arm and proceeded to head towards their destination.

"Then let's go Captain-" She flashed Aubrey a huge grin before looking ahead of then. The walk to the quad wasn't that long as they managed to get there in a few minutes. The pair quickly fixed whatever else needed to be fixed and took in deep breaths before turning around and smiled at people passing by them, occasionally asking other students if they were interested in joining their group.

It wasn't hard to believe that people were reluctant to join the Barden Bellas, especially since the incident went viral on the internet as a video caught said incident. But that didn't make Aubrey give up, she was insistent on trying to sell their group to the girls that passed by. Chloe on the other hand, was smiling, greeting and handing out flyers for the audition, but her mind was completely elsewhere.

She couldn't stop thinking about the brunette from yesterday and couldn't help but wonder if the same girl would show up in the quad today. There was just something about that girl that she wanted to know more about, and Chloe really wished that she'd see the girl again today.

Throughout the day, Chloe was happy with how it was going so far. They were able to reach out to some girls who were interested, although one of them she could barely hear, but she had a good feeling about the rest of the day.

Suddenly, there was a pretty attractive and tall brunette in front of them, along with a rather large blonde girl. The taller girl, named Stacie basically placed all her attention towards Aubrey. The other girl on the other hand looked at Chloe.

"Hey there, are you interested in joining the Barden Bellas?" She flashed the blonde a bright smile as she handed her a flyer.

"Barden Bellas huh? I bet you need my sexy self in your group. It might be full of twig pitches, you need a lot more spice in your group and I've got the fat power to do so." Amy started drumming on her stomach after her statement and a huge smile formed on Chloe's face as she tilted her head a little.

"So can you match pitch?" The blonde immediately nodded and the two engaged in a short pitch matching challenge. Impressed with how she managed to match her notes, she flashed her another bright smile. "So I'll see you at the auditions…" Chloe wanted to continue, but she then realized that she didn't even know the name of the girl.

"Oh, my name's Fat Amy." Chloe was about to question such a name before Fat Amy moved her attention to Stacie and Aubrey. She then heard a soft chuckle at the side, and was surprised when she saw the same steel blue eyes that belonged to the girl on her mind ever since the day before.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, looking right into each other's eyes and not really speaking. Chloe felt a sudden spark as she looked at the girl in front of her, and that spark spurred her curiosity even more. But there was something- something Chloe wasn't too sure of, but it was definitely a different feeling, one she never felt before. _What is it about this girl that keeps drawing her in? Who is she anyway?_

Finally realizing that they've been silent for a while, Chloe decided on breaking the silence, flashing the brunette a bright smile.

"Hi, my name's Chloe! What's your name?" She saw the brunette blink, as if she just snapped out of a spell and Chloe couldn't help but smile even more, sure the girl in front of her looked bad ass, but she had a little cute side to her.

"O-oh. It's Beca, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Shout out to: ballpointmf, notsostraightsailor, Dagleek, MyNameIsJoey, and the Anon Reader. Thanks for your comments!


	3. Numinous

Hey guys, this is going to be shorter than the other 2 chapters sorry about that- I'll try to make it up with another chapter. I just wanted to post another one before the weekend is over. I hope this won't disappoint! (Although I'm not that happy with the chapter to be honest...)

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Pitch Perfect nor the Characters. If I did, oh how my shipper heart will be happy.

* * *

 _Numinous_

 _(adj.) Describing an experience that makes you fearful yet fascinated, awed yet attracted- the powerful, personal feeling of being overwhelmed and inspired._

* * *

"Nice to meet you Beca! Are you interested in joining the Barden Bellas?" Chloe mentally hit herself. Here she was, finally talking to the girl she's been thinking about for a while now, and all she could come up with was about whether or not she was interested in joining the Barden Bellas. _Aubrey is rubbing off on me way too much…_

"Me in acapella? I don't think so… I mean isn't it kinda lame?" Despite the fact that Chloe wanted to get to know the girl in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt from her statement. Pushing it aside, she flashed Beca another smile and kept kindly looking at her.

"Why not just give it a shot? It can be fun! We'll be a bunch of girls who'll dance and sing all together, plus all the other sounds will be coming from our mouths." She saw Beca raise her brow and chuckle slightly. Chloe's smile grew even bigger as she heard the chuckle; it was a sound she could really get used to.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't even sing so... I'm sorry." Beca flashed an apologetic smile at her and the two suddenly fell silent once more. It wasn't like Chloe at all to remain quiet, she was the type to talk non-stop and just make an impression on a person. But this girl was just so different.

There was just something about Beca that made Chloe want to come up to her and pull her into her arms. She was just so fascinated with the smaller girl and looking into her eyes just made her heart beat faster. But before Chloe knew it, Beca and the other two who were talking to Aubrey decided to leave. Chloe let a sigh come out as she watched the girl walk away, her eyes never leaving the brunette's back.

Once Chloe couldn't see the shorter girl anymore, she turned to look at her best friend and noticed the light flush on her cheeks. "She hit on you didn't she?" She could only laugh as she saw how Aubrey flinched and ignored her statement, Chloe looked down and saw that Amy and Stacie did sign up for the auditions but frowned slightly as she didn't see Beca's name on the list.

"So anyway, we have a pretty good amount of girls who signed up, and I have a feeling that there will be some who will show up on the day itself too. Why don't we call it a day?" Looking at Aubrey with a raised brow, she flashed a knowing smile.

"She gave you her number didn't she?" Chloe laughed even more when she saw Aubrey react completely out of character, she moved close and nudged her best friend. "I'll support you don't worry. She is kinda hot, just not my type." With a grin, she started packing up their belongings so that the booth would be tidy. Once it was all done, she flashed the blonde a bright smile.

"I think I'm going to get some more coffee, I'll see you back in the room later okay?" With a brief smile, she waved at Aubrey and went on her way.

Stretching her arms as she walked towards the coffee shop, she enjoyed a light breeze. After an eventful day like what she just went through, having a nice cup of her favorite caramel macchiato. Just the thought of it excited her already. And just like that, Chloe was already at the entrance of the café.

Considering that it was the start of the year, she acted like any normal patron in a coffee store, she said her order, patiently waited for the drink then went to a nice and quiet area near the window of the shop. If it were the middle of the year, she would simply head straight to the spot she was in now and wait till her name was called out for the drink.

In the past 3 years, she always went to this coffee store. Sure it was just a small one inside the campus, but that was what made it better. Other students didn't really take their time and stay here as they drank their coffee, the buy their drinks and leave; it was as simple as that. Chloe on the other hand, enjoyed the ambiance of a coffee store, there was just a nice and calming feeling it gave; so when she either has stressful days, or she just wants to be alone and think, she would just stop by here.

Chloe sat in silence as she observed the different people passing by the window of the café. There was a part of her that couldn't believe that she was already in her fourth year of college and she is about to end her years in studying. There was a part of her that wasn't actually sure of what she'd be doing afterwards, but don't all students worry about that at some point? She took in a deep breath as she noticed a few drops of water start to fall from the sky, eventually the drizzle turned into a light rain and she Chloe smiled a little more. Sure she loved the atmosphere of the store now, but with the rain? She kind of liked it even more. Sure it might mean that there would be more people going in the store, trying to protect themselves from the rain, but the scene just made her think like she was in a music video.

For some strange reason, the bell on the front door suddenly took her attention; looking at that direction, she couldn't help but widen her eyes as she saw a familiar person looking around the room for a place to sit

 _What a small world._

* * *

Beca walked behind Stacie and Amy with her hands in her pockets, at first she tried paying attention to the conversation Stacie started. She could hear things about how her first attempt with the Aubrey girl was a success, and she planned on doing things slow and steady so she could actually have a shot. After that, they started talking about the Barden Bellas, at that point Beca decided to shut out the conversation. All of a sudden, she remembered her short conversation with Chloe a while ago.

She groaned softly as she remembered how harsh her answers were towards the redhead. _Smooth Mitchell, very smooth._ She was thinking over what occurred earlier and shook her head. Her answers were actually how she normally would answer someone, but what she didn't understand was why it came off as harsh when she was talking to her. She mentally scolded herself as she kept on thinking that she could have at least thought more about how she would respond. With a short sigh, she looked at the other two and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hey guys, I think I'll go explore the campus a little more." Beca thought her words were unheard until she saw Amy wave her hand in the air. She took it as a gesture telling her to go on, so before either of the two could say otherwise, she quickly slipped away and started walking around on her own.

A part of her wished that she took her board with her since it would make it much easier to go around, but there was something that made her want to walk today. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier. She just didn't understand why but there was just something about Chloe that kept making her think. She couldn't forget seeing those blue eyes of her, and Beca didn't expect to drown in them like she did. It was just something she couldn't explain. There was just that feeling of being nervous yet excited at the same time. She barely even knew the redhead but she was all Beca could think about.

Beca suddenly ruffled her hair, not really caring if other people would look at her strangely for doing so. But she ended up blowing the hair away from her face as she felt a light breeze. As the breeze came, she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. It was the start of her college life, was she really supposed to be this confused already? And to think, her classes haven't even officially started yet and she was already this confused.

As she kept on replaying the scene in her head, she noticed that every time she pictured a different response, all she could think about was the fact that Chloe's eyes were so blue, her voice was so peppy, how sweet she was towards her, and how her smile was just beautiful- _wait what._ She widened her eyes as the thought passed her mind, of all the words, why would she choose that to describe her smile? Especially since she was just someone she met a while ago- even though she was observing her the day before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a few drops of water fall on her forehead. The sudden contact made her open her eyes as she looked up at the sky. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if the sudden drops would turn into something bigger or simply pass off. Beca continued walking out in the open, as she shrugged the water off, looking around as she studied the other students as well as the different scenes she might like to hang out throughout the year.

All of a sudden, the drops of water she ignored earlier, turned into a stronger but still soft drizzle. _This is what I get for ignoring the drops of rain._ Beca cursed a little as she tried to look around for anywhere she could find shelter as the rain would subside. Her eyes quickly darted to a nearby coffee shop and almost immediately, she ran towards that direction.

As soon as she got inside, she could smell the aroma of coffee. A smile formed on Beca's face as the scent soothed her, she then started to brush off the water that was on her hair and looked around, hoping to find a place she could sit in. While she was looking around, she could feel a gaze on her, feeling a little bothered she pushed it aside, still looking around if there was somewhere she could stay in. As she was looking, she could still feel the gaze on her, and to be honest it was really starting to bother her.

Finally, Beca decided to look towards the direction where she could feel the gaze coming from, she wanted to look at the person before storming towards them and asking them what their problem was. To her surprise, she saw a pair of blue eyes looking right at her, the same blue eyes that she was slowly drowning in earlier today, the same blue eyes that belonged to a certain redhead who was now waving at her, gesturing her to sit with her.

 _What a freaking coincidence._

* * *

Sorry again for the short chapter, but thank you for reading, commenting, following, and favorite-ing guys! Updates will probably come during the weekend- I'll be a little busy during the weekdays, but hopefully I get to work on drafts throughout my break time at work. Thanks again!


	4. Sobremesa

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been pretty busy with work so I haven't had much time to get on. Plus there's just a part of me that's not that happy about this chapter- I feel like there could have been more to it, but I just didn't know what else to place in it. So I'm very sorry if there are parts that feel out of character or even repetitive- I just hope that I didn't disappoint ; ; Anyway, I'm rambling too much aren't I? I hope you'll like this chapter then! I'll try to come up with the next one soon!.

* * *

Sobremesa

(n.) The time spent around the table after lunch or dinner, talking to the people you shared a meal with; time to savor both food and friendship.

So far, Beca could say that her first few days in college have been very eventful. She's met a roommate that she can pick on, an Australian girl that's absolutely fun and sarcastic, and now here she is, sitting in a coffee shop with a girl that she admired right when she first saw her.

 _Very Eventful indeed._

What surprised Beca the most, was the fact that it was so easy to talk to the redhead in front of her. They've only just met and yet, it was so easy to talk to Chloe; there was just this comfortable atmosphere with her. In fact, throughout the entire time that Beca was able to order and pickup her drink, plus go to the table of the redhead; she tried to think about whatever she would do so that she wouldn't embarrass herself to the older girl. But the moment when she sat across her, seeing her smile; Beca's mind just went blank. And it bothered her that she was acting like a complete idiot in front of this girl.

Although she had to admit, it wasn't turning out as bad as she thought it would. Beca wasn't embarrassing herself; in fact they were actually even getting along with each other. Beca was even amazed at how much she's learned about the senior in front of her. Chloe was this bubbly, optimistic and friendly girl who had little to no sense of personal space. But the thing that stood out to Beca the most was her wide taste in music. The bubbly girl could listen to pop, rock, jazz, even dance- it was so diverse that Beca couldn't help but be impressed.

"You really can't sing?" The question snapped Beca out of her train of thought, she looking at Chloe with a raised brow as she tilted her head a little.

"Why ask then?" She could hear Chloe hum softly, before smiling softly at her.

"Well you obviously are musically-talented, and considering that you are that talented; it's kind of hard to believe that you can't sing." Beca nodded her head as she listened to what Chloe had to say, and as she listened, she silently took a sip of her coffee.

To be honest, Beca wasn't completely honest with the girl in front of her. She could actually sing, but she wasn't really proud of it. Sure there were times that she would add her singing voice in her mixes, but other than that; she normally sings in the shower, or basically when she's alone. For her, she just thought her voice wasn't something that nice.

Instead of saying anything as a response, Beca simply shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head as she tried to change the topic. For her, it was already big enough that she was able to tell Chloe about her family, her goal to make it to LA and become a producer; she didn't want to overload the redhead with facts about her personal life.

"So what brings you to this café anyway? I think my reason for wanting to stay out of the rain was a pretty obvious reason; but you looked pretty cozy when I got here." As cliché as it could sound, Beca felt her heart skip a beat as she saw a gentle smile show up on Chloe's face. The older girl may have not been looking at her, but the look on her face just looked so peaceful and it just spelled beauty for Beca. _Wait what-_

"To be honest, I just like this place. I've been coming here ever since I was in my freshman year- this place just makes me feel so calm. I normally stay here when I want to work on things, when I have some things to think about; or even just to relax. This little café is basically just my safe place- if that's what someone would call it." Chloe paused for a moment, chuckling softly before continuing her explanation.

"People don't really visit this place, so it's quiet. If I have nothing to do nor want to do anything, I just go here and people watch. And this spot has been my own personal spot ever since. Even the baristas know what I'd always order. This place makes me forget about whatever stressful thing in my life." Chloe hummed softly and blushed a little, scratching her nape as she looked down at the table. "Wow- I rambled I am so sorry about that Beca…"

There was a huge grin on Beca's face as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you seemed really into it. I think it was cool. Plus you make this place sound amazing- maybe I'll visit here more often too, if that's okay with you that is."

"Of course Becs! We can even share this table." Chloe grinned at her once more and eagerly nodded her head.

"Becs? We're going with nicknames now? How about I call you Chlo then?" To be honest, Beca didn't know what was going on right now. She was not only talking to a girl she just met, but she's also getting along so well to the point that she didn't even complain about the sudden nickname that she suddenly has now.

As time went on, the two continued talking about the most random things; they didn't even notice that the rain had stopped moments ago and that the people in the café gradually lessened. If not for a sudden ring from Chloe's phone, the two would have continued their conversation for who knows how long. Beca smiled and took her own phone out and checked the time as well as if she had any messages. As she saw that it was already late, she quickly replied to her roommate saying that she'll be back soon and not to worry. Just as she sent the message, Beca couldn't help but chuckle as she heard the conversation Chloe was having.

"No Bree- You don't need to call campus security. I'm perfectly fine! I'm just spending time with someone important right now. Don't worry about it okay? I'll be back soon. See you!" Just as the call ended, Chloe flashed Beca an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, my roommate gets pretty worked up fast." Again, Beca simply shrugged before flashing the redhead a playful smirk.

"So I'm important to you huh?"

* * *

Chloe blinked as she tried to process what she just heard from Beca. She could feel a blush starting to creep up her cheeks as the redhead finally realized that those words slipped out of her mouth. Now Chloe didn't want to seem like she was taking too long to think about what she would say to Beca, so being her normal self; she just became frank.

"Well yeah, I think you're pretty important. Why you don't want to be?"

She chuckled as she saw how Beca reacted. The younger girl obviously didn't expect that kind of reply and because of that, now left her speechless.

"Relax Becs, I'm only playing with you." She smiled at the brunette and reached for her hand, offering her a gentle pat. She expected the girl to flinch and pull her hand away. Instead Chloe grinned when she only tensed for a quick moment, but relaxed after a while.

"Well my roommate is looking for me, I think we better call it a day huh?" Beca flashed a smile after nodding her head a little, telling her that her own roommate was looking for her too.

"I was quite surprised that the day went on rather quick-" Chloe looked at the brunette and agreed with another soft chuckle. Standing up, the two walked out the café together, still talking from time to time.

Chloe was glad that Beca felt comfortable around her, throughout the time she spent with her, she found out that Beca wasn't the type to be open to people in an instant. So with Beca being comfortable around her; not to mention her not minding the fact that she was currently clinging onto Beca's arm right now, Chloe felt accomplished. There was just something about the girl beside her that struck Chloe, and she was sure that she wanted her to stay in her life.

"So Chlo, I guess I'm going to act like a gentlelady and walk you to your dorm then." The simple statement made Chloe feel a blush. Sure Beca was joking, but just the idea made Chloe's heart flutter a little. Simply because if that did happen, it would seem like their little coincidental meeting at the coffee shop would be considered a date.

"As sweet as that sounds, Do you even know where my dorm is? " She grinned at the younger girl and poked her cheek before leaning close to her again, completely ignoring the smaller girl's need for personal space. When Beca didn't answer back, she turned to see that the girl had an adorable pout on her face as she couldn't answer what Chloe had just asked.

"Don't pout Becs, it doesn't make you look badass. I stay at the Bella house. It's pretty obvious which one it is so it won't be hard to find." With a small smile, she poked Beca's cheek once more, hoping that she would at least flash a brief smile.

"This Bellas thing is really important for you huh?" Chloe hummed once again as she leaned even close to Beca, thinking about the group she was trying to make better.

"Like I said before, I just love singing and performing. I just feel so alive when I'm up there, everyone pays attention to you while you're expressing your emotions in a form of art- I just find it amazing." With a content sigh, the two went quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence that suddenly fell upon them. From time to time, Chloe would steal glances at the girl beside her, sometimes she'll bump the girl's shoulder. Chloe just simply enjoyed the time they were spending together.

The redhead would admit to herself that this would probably be somewhat of a happy crush- she didn't even feel like this when she went out with people before. But Beca had this aura around her that made Chloe feel all fuzzy inside, and she liked it, Chloe could only wonder if Beca felt the same. A part of her was worried that this happy crush might actually move to something more- well at first she was simply interested in getting to know Beca, and now it evolved into a happy crush, so she's pretty sure it would keep on growing.

Chloe may be the type to just burst into people's lives, but she wanted to make sure that she won't scare Beca away. Even if Beca wouldn't want to be something more than friends, staying close friends would be okay for her, at least then she'd still be able to spend time with her like this.

As Chloe kept on thinking about several things that popped up into her mind, she didn't even realize that Beca had already led them close to the Bella house, and the brunette poked the older girl's cheek. "Earth to Chloe, we're almost there. Are you okay? You seem spaced out right now…"

With a quick shake of her head, Chloe chuckled softly and shrugged. "Sorry, had some things on my mind. Were you saying something early that I might have missed out on?"

Beca shook her head as well and shrugged back, mimicking what Chloe did early. "Not really, we've been walking in silence. But I just noticed that you were spacing out since you started walking slower."

As they approached the Bella house, Chloe did want to suddenly walk slow once more. She wanted to prolong this moment that she was sharing with Beca. It was fun enough that she was able to spend the whole afternoon with the girl beside her, and now she was being walked back home by the same girl too. As she was slowing down her steps, she noticed that Beca was actually doing the sae. With a faint blush on her cheeks, Chloe tried to think positively.

 _She wants to prolong this just as much as I do_

The thought made Chloe squeal internally and just kept on trying to think positively. Eventually though, they did reach the front of the Bella house. As soon as they did, Chloe reluctantly removed her grip from Beca's arm and smiled at her softly. "Today was fun wasn't it?"

"It was, we should do this again next time. It's that type of fun that isn't easy to get sick of." As Beca chuckled, Chloe grinned widely. Technically Beca made it sound like a date. It may seem like Chloe was thinking way too much already, but jshe just hasn't felt this type of attraction towards a person before, so a part of her wasn't sure how to handle it. All she knew was that she was feeling like she was in high school again because of Beca.

"Totes, I'm sure Aubrey would get used to you if we keep hanging out." Chloe pointed to the door, chuckling softly as she heard what Beca responded with.

"You mean that uptight blonde? I knew she didn't like me. I got a feeling at that activities fair, I'm sure she'd want to talk to my roommate though." They both laughed a little more before Chloe's phone made a sound once more, indicating a message from Aubrey.

"So yeah, she's getting all paranoid mode again… We'll do this again right Becs?" Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for the other to respond.

"Yeah, we will you nerd. Just as long as I don't end up upsetting your mom in there if I kee you out too late." The two laughed again before Chloe moved closer, giving Beca a gentle hug before waving the younger girl off.

"I'll see you around Becs."

* * *

Yeah still not happy about it- but uhm please if you have any suggestions for like little scenes that could happen, feel free to suggest it. I would love to try and make it happen for you. Thank you for reading guys! I'll keeo trying to get better at writing!


	5. Vagary

Vagary

(n.) an unpredictable instance, a wandering journey, a whimsical, wild, or unusual idea, desire, or action.

* * *

Going through college quietly wasn't as fun as Beca expected. She managed to sign up for the school's radio station, but to her surprise she was just stacking cds and spending time with an overly enthusiastic guy named Jesse.

Jesse Swanson is a nice guy, Beca can't deny that, but he kept trying to convince Beca to watch movies.

 _Beca and movies don't go well together!_

At some point, he is actually too childish but that makes it more fun to pick on him. It didn't really start nice since he tried flirting with Beca when they first met, so as nicely as she could; she just told him that she wasn't interested and that her type was completely different. It took Jesse a few days to realize what she meant but when he finally did, he took it well. In fact they got closer after, unfortunately he still kept trying to make her watch movies but their relationship did change in a better.

At some point, Beca couldn't help but compare Jesse to Chloe. Sure they were optimistic, hyper, talkative, and direct. In fact Jesse is more toned down compared to the redhead; but there was just something about the girl that made her feel comfortable. With Jesse on the other hand, she could see them getting along but just like bros.

 _I just used bros in a sentence…_

Speaking of Chloe, it's actually been a while since Beca has seen the redhead. Well she has been spending the last month just barely going through her college life. If Beca managed to wake up early, she would head to her class; but if she didn't wake up on time, she'd just skip it. It has been her routine lately, and if she would skip class, she would just go to the radio station and help out, trying her best to impress Luke so he would maybe give her a chance to actually play music.

Beca shook her head as she continued to think to herself while walking to the shower. It's been a long day; getting a wake-up call from her dad bugging her about making memories in college, realizing she missed her psychology class, stacking more records in the station, and Jesse trying to bombard her with more movies to try and watch. Now that she finally had free time all to herself, she wanted to make the most out of it by taking a long hot shower to forget about how strangely tiring the day was.

As she entered the bathroom, Beca smiled as it was empty. Feeling calm, she started humming a song, eventually singing it louder as she hung her towel and went in the shower stall. Just as Beca was about to start her shower, she suddenly felt strange and uneasy, as if someone was actually behind her.

"You can sing!" Beca turned around and flinched as she saw Chloe Beale in front of her. Naked.

"Dude!" Immediately, Beca grabbed the curtain and tried her best to cover her own body, at the same time avoid looking at the one in front of her.

"How high does your belt go?" Beca couldn't believe the situation right now; here she was hoping for a nice relaxing shower, and now while she's completely naked, there's a girl in front of her (who she was/is attracted to) naked as well. And to add to that, Chloe seemed perfectly fine with having a conversation naked.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca quickly turned as some of her toiletries fell, she could still feel Chloe's eyes on her and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" _Not this again-_

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk Beale." Well she was being honest; Chloe had a very nice body- not that she was looking.

"You were singing Titanium right?" That managed to get Beca's attention, they managed to talk a little more about the song; the whole time Beca still trying her best not to check Chloe out. Eventually though, when the older girl in front of her mentioned that Titanium was her _lady-jam_ , Beca didn't really know how to respond to it.

"Can you sing it for me?" There was a little look of horror as she heard Chloe's question, as much as she found her attractive, they weren't that close yet- As if reading her mind (well it was pretty obvious how bothered Beca was on her face), Chloe quickly added a few more words to her question.

"Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here until you sing." With a very soft groan, Beca managed to turn around once more, still covering herself as much as she could and took a deep breath, starting to sing Titanium. To her surprise, Chloe started singing along with her and started harmonizing with her; Beca had to admit, it sounded great. As they were singing, Beca started to feel more comfortable again, without even realizing it, she started lowering the curtain and uncovered herself as the two kept on singing, amazed at how they both sounded.

As they finished singing, Beca couldn't help but chuckle softly and take a quick peek at the girl in front of her, trying her best to hide a smirk. Chloe noticed it and smiled proudly at the brunette in front of her. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all of this." The two laughed softly as Chloe gestured to her body, Beca just slowly nodded her head and pointed to the showerhead.

"Not that I want to be rude Beale, but I do still need to shower." She could hear Chloe hum and step back, finally giving her a little space before actually leaving.

"I'll see you at the audition Becs!" With a final grin, she waved bye to Beca as the smaller girl just stood there and groaned once more as Chloe finally left.

Sure Beca was thinking about Chloe a while ago, but she didn't expect what just happened. She knew Chloe was direct and figured that she had no sense of personal space. But again, she didn't expect it to go as far as Chloe barging into her shower stall completely naked as well.

And now Beca has to audition for the Barden Bellas- she could just skip it, but the smile on Chloe's face when Beca said yes just made her heart leap.

In fact the only thing Beca could think of now was the smile on Chloe's face, how bright the smile was while her blue eyes were looking at her; how both of them sounded singing together, their voices suddenly harmonized together and sounded amazing; and of course how Chloe was very confident about her body, her very nice and fit body.

Another groan escaped from Beca and she leaned her head on the wall of the shower.

 _Looks like I'll be having a cold shower instead-_

* * *

A smile couldn't help but form on Chloe's face as she sat beside Aubrey. It was the day of auditions and she was excited to see her best friend's reaction when Beca would take her turn. Chloe knew that the blonde girl beside her didn't really like Beca the first time they met, but she had a feeling that they would end up being good friends if they both tried; plus Beca could sing- that had to do something right?

Chloe hummed softly as she watched the several aspiring acapella singers, some impressed her; others, she offered a friendly smile. She couldn't help but smile widely as she saw a familiar face on stage. She had to admit that she was happy to see Fat Amy audition- after they matched pitch, Chloe knew she had to be in the group.

When another familiar face was on stage, Chloe couldn't help but nudge Aubrey at the side with a smirk on her face. "Look Bree, its Stacie."

Aubrey cleared her throat and nudged back before paying attention to the tall brunette perform. Very softly, Chloe chuckled a little when she could see Aubrey fidget a little in her seat as Stacie danced a little- her best friend was so obvious.

As the auditions went on, Chloe started chewing on the back of her pen. A lot of applicants have already performed minus a Beca. A part of her was worried since the auditions were already close to over and Aubrey seemed to have already chosen some of the girls.

Just as the auditions were about to end, Chloe could see the girl she was waiting for behind the curtains; immediately she cut Justin off and ushered Beca to go to the main part of the stage.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca did a small wave and awkwardly walked towards the center of the stage. Chloe smiled brightly as the smaller girl finally stood in front of them.

"Don't worry, you can sing whatever." Chloe could feel Aubrey look at her and glanced quickly at the blonde, seeing a _what-do-you-think-you're-doing_ look at her, which she shrugged off and looked ahead of them, excited for what Beca was going to sing.

She knew it was a good thing to push Beca to audition, her performance got the whole auditorium speechless, Aubrey included. Once the auditions were over, she quickly said goodbye to her blonde best friend, not before bugging her to let Beca in the Bellas, and rushed after the freshman. Once she caught sight of her talking to Fat Amy and Stacie, she immediately ran towards them and hugged Beca from behind.

"You sounded great Becs!" She could feel Beca tense up at the contact but decided to ignore it and flashed both Fat Amy and Stacie huge smiles. "You guys sounded amazing too!"

Chloe decided that this would be a good time to try and get to know the three girls more since they all were going to be Bellas. While they were chatting, Chloe could feel Beca trying to squirm away, and that only made her want to hug the shorter girl even more; earning a soft groan from the brunette.

"Oh by the way guys, are you busy Friday evening?" By now, Chloe had comfortably placed her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure we all are- I mean freshman life is boring." Both Stacie and Chloe chuckled to Fat Amy's statement _which wasn't completely wrong_. Chloe did end up noticing that there was a smirk on Stacie's face as she looked at her and Beca, deciding to be playful; she flashed the taller girl a wink and Stacie took the hint and started pushing Fat Amy with her.

"Anyway, sorry but me and Fat Amy have to run I hope you don't mind. Chloe, could you keep Beca company? She tends to be all broody when she's alone."

"I am not broody! And where are you going?" Beca's statement went unheard as the two were already on their way to the exit.

"Yeah where are we going? I don't do running remember?" Stacie simply kept pushing Fat Amy away, trying to hint that the other two should be left alone. Fat Amy, finally realizing what was happening gave a not so subtle wink and started walking voluntarily and waved goodbye to the other two girls behind them.

Chloe had a huge grin on her face and turned to look at Beca who had a dumbfounded expression on her face. "I like them- They're fun." _Plus, I think I'll get along with them quick too._

By now, Chloe had released Beca from the hug but started pulling her towards the exit instead. "Since Stacie's going to be out, how about we hang out at your room then?"

"You're really not familiar with the term personal space are you?" Despite the comment that Beca made, Chloe just smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"You just seem like a really cool person, and I have a feeling we'll be really close. I may be all touchy- but I normally don't get that vibe from a lot of people." Chloe smiled again as she felt the girl beside her finally relax.

They did have a bonding moment that one rainy day, and maybe that time in the shower. _Chloe didn't regret bursting into her shower stall at all. It was one of those moments she was thankful for her forward personality._ But other than those moments; Chloe never really spent time with the shorter girl beside her, which was something she wanted to change. Beca seemed like a really nice and genuine person- and that really made Chloe want to get to know her. Okay _maybe_ it was also because she was attracted to Beca, but that was a coincidence. In fact, Chloe wasn't even sure why she was so attracted to Beca, she just knew she was.

Ever since she saw Beca during the first day of school, she just knew that she had to get to know her. And when they did get to know each other in the café, she knew that they would get along. Chloe just wanted to make sure that she and Beca would spend more time together, there was just this weird- but good weird, feeling of _desire_ to be with her. _Not necessarily in the romantic way- but if Beca was interested, Chloe wouldn't mind at all._

"Chlo, we're here already. Are you alright?" Chloe snapped out of her trance and looked at the girl that her thoughts have been about and a soft blush crept on her face.

"Ah- I was just thinking that's all." All Chloe could do was chuckle and smile again as she felt Beca's gaze on her, and the smile grew even more when she saw Beca smile back.

"You know Becs, you have a really nice smile. You should smile more." She saw how quickly Beca averted her face and Chloe knew that her randomly bursting into the shower stall wasn't a bad idea. And she couldn't help but smile even more as they entered Beca's room; not only because she managed to make the supposed badass blush, but also because of what she heard the girl mumble to herself.

" _You're the one making me smile like this."_

* * *

So okay, I'm not actually that happy with this- I feel like it's lacking stuff... and I'm really sorry that this took a while. I actually just finished an internship I took, so I might be able to update up some stuff more often (I hope). And to the Guest that commented about more Roommate moments, I actually like the idea of that! I pretty much will try and work on that and try to fit it in somehow. Again, I'm sorry about this chapter- I promise to make up for it!

If you guys still have any comments/criticisms, I'm all ears! Thanks again for reading!

By the way, I was so surprised with the sudden increase in followers- omg guys, I'm so touched by it. As in, when I get a notification that someone followed it, I just- wow. I promise to work harder for you guys!


End file.
